Episode 100 - To the Unseen Future☆
is the 100th episode of the Aikatsu Stars! Anime Series and the fifty episode of its second season. It aired on March 29th, 2018.All information on this page taken from Aikatsu Stars! Wiki. While there is no Season 3 for Aikatsu Stars!, it was announced until 150th episode anniversary, Although there is no season 3 because it was followed by Aikatsu Friends. The Season 3 for Aikatsu Stars was cancelled. Summary Different kinds of Aikatsu! will continue from here on out. If you believe in yourself and keep moving forward, the future will spread out infinitely. And within that future― someday, let's Aikatsu! together again. Because dreams aren't meant to be just seen, they're meant to be fulfilled―! Plot Yume, Rola, Koharu, Mahiru and Ako decide to spend their final vacation together having fun before Rola leaves for England. The girls spend a night in the country and are joined by Yuzu and Lillie. The next day Yuzu and Lillie reveal a surprise send off for Rola, where all her fans, as well as Yume's, Mahiru's, Koharu's and Ako's, have come to cheer them on as they head for the future. Rola decides to repay everyone with a concert along with Yume and the others before she leaves for England. Before leaving Rola and Yume promise to keep doing Aikatsu so that one day they will join each other on stage again. One year later Yume and Rola prepare to face off on the World Aikatsu Cup stage. Characters *Yume Nijino *Laura Sakuraba *Koharu Nanakura *Mahiru Kasumi *Ako Saotome *Yuzu Nikaidō *Lilie Shirogane *Elza Forte *Kirara Hanazono *Rei Kizaki *Aria Futaba *Hime Shiratori *Tsubasa Kisaragi *Yozora Kasumi *Hikaru Moroboshi *Anna Hibiki *Momoko Yachigusa *Tamagorō Miwa *Dave Satō *Yuri Ashida *Juli Liszt *Saya Akashi *Hotaru Yukino *Sāya *Sumomo *Natsuna *Stella *Kanata Kira *Subaru Yuki *Nozomu Igarashi *Asahi Kasumi Trivia *This marks the final episode of Season 2, as well as the Aikatsu Stars! anime series. *The title is a reference to the chorus of the song, Aikatsu☆Step!. *The last line in the summary is a reference to the first line of the song, Start Line!. *In one scene, Laura has the same outfit and trunk as she was shown within the Bon Bon Voyage! ending sequence. *The scene where Yume, Koharu, Ako, and Mahiru run after Laura's bus is similar to the running scene in the STARDOM! opening sequence, with only Koharu in place of Laura. *Ako's yellow version of Kirara's Sweet Dreams Coord, later revealed as the Sweet Limelight Coord was first seen in this episode. *The FuwaFuwa Dream Randsel is a reference to the randsel collection, . **This ad is often featured in commercial breaks when Aikatsu Stars! is on air. *In one scene, Mahiru's hairstyle when charged up resembled Goku from Dragon Ball. *The Fairy Garden Coord, Fairy Aqua Coord and an unnamed purple recolored version of it make cameo appearances in this episode. *The Eternal Spice Coord, Eternal Romance Coord, Eternal Royal Coord, Eternal Dream Coord, Eternal Smile Coord, Eternal Gothic Coord, Eternal Heart Coord, as well as Koharu and Ako's unnamed Eternal Coords make cameo appearances in this episode. **As of this episode, all the main characters except for Tsubasa and Yozora have obtained Eternal Coords. *Laura's father and Ako's mother and father make cameo appearances in this episode. *In the World Aikatsu! Cup, Yume, Elza, Kirara, Rei, and Aria acted as representatives for their home countries (Japan, Monaco, New Zealand, America, and Finland, respectively). Mahiru represented France and Laura represented England, with Ako representing New Zealand alongside Kirara. *Ako's sun SPR and Koharu's Sun Spr make cameo appearances in this episode. *Yuzu announces that the next student council president would be Koharu Nanakura. Gallery References Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season Two